ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie
The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie, originally released under the title The Great American Chase, is a 1979 Looney Tunes film produced by Walt Disney, with a compilation of classic Looney Tunes shorts and newly animated bridging sequences, hosted by Mickey and Minnie Mouse. The bridging sequences, which had been animated in 1978, show Mickey and Minnie at the Looney Tunes Museum, a place cosisting of awarded awards, posters, storyboards and various portails of cartoon characters from the Looney Tunes shorts, who is sitted at the Walt Disney Productions buliding. Early on, Mickey and Minnie discusse a tongue-in-cheek sequence depicting the history of comedy and a scene in which they discusse Looney Tunes characters' "several fathers". Many of the shorts are directed by Disney veteran shorts directors Tex Avery, Friz Freleng, Bob Camplett, Walter Lantz, Wolfgang Reitherman, William Hanna & Joseph Barbera, David Hand, Dick Rickard, Chuck Jones (who also directed the bridging sequences), Robert McKimson, Clyde Geronimi, etc. The combination of classic animated footage along with new animation would become the template for most of the theatrically released Looney Tunes during the 1980s. Plot Mickey and Minnie Mouse, while giving a tour of the Looney Tunes Museum, talk about some of the famous pairings, rivalries, battles, and chases from the Looney Tunes shorts, which serves as introductions to footage from the classic short subjects. The final segment of the film consists of an extended chase sequence between Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. Cartoons Cartoons with Mickey & Minnie Mouse and others *''The Good, the Bad and the Mice'' starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Yosemite Sam *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse *''Hare-Way to the Stars'' starring Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian *''Black and White Fire, ''Black and White Seasoning and Black, White, Black (all edited as a single segment, with the Black, White, Black scenes being edited with the winter being remplazed by springtime and with Elmer is his usual clohtes, and ending with the "Elmer Season" ending gag from Black and White Fire) starring Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd *''Donald's Dilemma'' starring Daisy Duck, Donald Duck *''Canine Casanova'' starring Pluto *''Duck Amuck'' starring Daffy Duck *''Plop Goes the Weasel'' starring Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat, Honest John and Gideon *''Pop 'Im Pop!'' starring Mickey Mouse, Sylvester Pussycat *''Tweety's S.O.S'' starring Tweety, Babbit and Catstello, Granny *''El Gaucho Goofy'' (from Saludos Amigos) starring Goofy *''Bully for Bugs'' starring Bugs Bunny *''Walky Talky Hawky'' starring Henery Hawk, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat *''The Three Little Wolves'' and The Practical Pig (both edited as a single segment, beginning with Practical bulding the Lie Detector and ending shortly after Fiddler and Fifer are flipped over and spanked) starring the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf *''The Autograph Hound'' starring Donald Duck *''Fox-Terror'' starring Tweety, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat, Honest John and Gideon, Foghorn Leghorn *''Boobs in the Woods'' starring Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, Porky Pig *''Mouse Trouble'' (with a few footage archives from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse, Heavenly Puss, Switchin' Kitten, Nit-Witty Kitty, Johann Mouse and Designs on Jerry) starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat *''Baby Butch'' starring Minnie Mouse, Butch Cat *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' (shorted) starring Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat *''The Egg-Cited Cat'' starring Jerry Mouse, Henery Hawk, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn *''Wags To Riches'' starring Droopy, Tom Cat *''Red Hot Riding Hood'' starring McWolf *''The Bodyguard'' starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat, Spike Bulldog *''Past Perfumance'' starring Tweety, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat *''Give and Tyke'' starring Spike and Tyke Bulldog, Butch the Irish Dog *''Duck Soup to Nuts'' starring Porky Pig, Daffy Duck *''Ventriloquist Cat'' starring Butch the Irish Dog, Butch Cat *''Sleep Happy'' starring Woody Woodpecker, Wally Warlus *''Hot and Cold Penguin'' starring Chilly Willy *''Saturday Evening Puss'' starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat, Butch Cat, Sylvester Pussycat, Gideon *''Ballot Box Bunny'' starring Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam *''Three for Breakfast'' starring Chip and Dale, Donald Duck *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' starring Pluto *''Mickey and the Seal'' starring Mickey Mouse and Pluto *''Motor Mania'' starring Goofy *''Love That Pup, ''Slicked-up Pup, That's My Pup! and Hic-cup Pup (all edited as a single segment, beginning with the first scenes from Love That Pup and That's My Pup! and ending with the final scenes from Hic-cup Pup) starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat, Spike and Tyke Bulldog *''Wise Quackers'' starring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd *''Bewitched Bird, starring Tweety *Mickey and the Beankstalk'' (from Fun and Fancy Free) starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Elmer Fudd *''Of Rice and Hen'' (small scenes) and Lovelorn Piggy (uses most of the cartoon) starring the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn *''Knighty Knight Bugs'' starring Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam *''Warner Worries'' starring Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, the Big Bad Wolf *''Texas Cats'' starring Jerry Mouse, Babbit and Catstello *''Dumb-Hounded'' (small scenes) and Northwest Hounded Police (uses most of the cartoon) starring Droopy, McWolf *''Woodized'' starring Chip and Dale, Woody Woodpecker *''Never Sell Out to a Mouse'' starring Mickey Mouse, Sylvester Pussycat *''Jerry's Journey'' starring Jerry Mouse, Wally Warlus *''Wideo Wabbit'' starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *''Hey Diddle Wacko'' starring Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, Elmer Fudd *''Con-Men in the House'' starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat, Honest John and Gideon *''Who's the Heir?'' starring Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Duey and Louie *''Farm Fight, starring Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat *Alien Trouble, starring Jerry Mouse, Marvin the Martian *Guns and Powder, starring Lola Bunny, Woody Woodpecker *The Horrible Train Robbery'' starring Yakko, Wakko and Dot *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' starring Daffy Duck, Tom Cat, Marvin the Martian *''Speedy Gonzales, starring Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester Pussycat *Trick or Treat'' starring Huey, Duey and Louie, Yosemite Sam *''The Fox and the Mouse'' starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Honest John and Gideon *''Robin Hood Daffy'' (shortened) starring Daffy Duck, Tom Cat *''Bunny-Mugged'' starring Lola Bunny *''Dot White'' starring Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *''Hare Trimmed'' (uses most of the cartoon) and Satan's Waitin' (small scenes) starring Bugs Bunny, Honest John and Gideon, Tweety, Sylvester *''The Woody Woodpecker Polka'' starring Woody Woodpecker, Wally Warlus *''Love Me, Love My Mouse'' starring Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat *''Ali Baba Fox and Cat'' starring Honest John and Gideon *''Cats A-weigh!'' starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Sylvester Pussycat *''What's Opera, Doc?'' starring Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd Cartoons with the Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote *''Hip Hip-Hurry!'' (Intro chase scene with mock-Latin names and the boulder attempt) *''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (Scene where Wile E. explains the audience why he chases the Road Runner) *''Zoom and Bored'' (The scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer) *''To Beep or Not to Beep'' (The lasso scene and the catapult scenes) *''Zip 'N Snort'' (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the Giant Canon Scene) *''Guided Muscle'' (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the slingshot scene) *''Stop! Look! And Hasten!'' (The Road-Wall Scenes, ACME Bird Seed on Bridge Scene and the ACME Leg Muscle Vitamins Scene) *''Wild About Hurry'' (ACME Giant Rubber Band Scene) *''Going! Going! Gosh!'' (Slingshot Scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a woman scene) *''Zipping Along'' (Human-canon Ball Scene and the Wrecking Ball scene) *''Whoa, Be-Gone!'' (Teeter-Totter Scene, the Trampoline Scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene) *''Hot-Rod and Reel!'' (Trampoline Scene) *''There They Go-Go-Go!'' (Rock Avalanche Scene) *''Scrambled Aches'' (Spring Coil Scene) *''Fast and Furry-ous'' (ACME Super Outfit Scene) *''Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z'' (ACME Bat-Man's Outfit Scene) *''Hopalong Casualty'' (Earthquake Pills Scene) *''Oh Hot Socks (Sock Trap scene) *Beep Prepared'' (the final cartoon to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled) Voice cast * as Mickey Mouse **Archive footage uses the voices of and * as Minnie Mouse *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and Marvin the Martian * as Elmer Fudd *June Foray *Paul Frees *Don Messick *Daws Butler Trivia